


clueless

by paralian



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, here goes nothing, this is my first fic for marvel so??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralian/pseuds/paralian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's been acting spacey lately, and Kate doesn't quite know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clueless

He watched as she released the arrow from her bow with a twang, abnormally silent. Kate didn't mind his quiet. Things were weird now and Kate knew it. 

Lately, she had noticed him staring at her sometimes, out of the corner of her eye as she left his apartment. It didn't matter whether or not she was only stepping out to get coffee because Clint forgot to every damn time he was at the store. He just stared, and gave a little wave, and those eyes looked awfully similar to puppy-dog eyes. Kate didn't really mind puppy-dog eyes.

But Clint Barton, naturally, didn't know that. He may've been an Avenger, but boy, was he clueless. 

"Clint," she called out, waving a hand in front of his face, "Clint!" There he was going again! Stuck in dreamland or wherever the hell he was. "Geeze, Hawkeye,"she continued, "didn't know you wanted to stay on this goddamn frozen apartment roof." His eyes blinked wide open and he looked confused. "Sorry, Katie-Kate; what were you saying?" She rolled her eyes. "You're going to freeze like Cap did if you stay out here for too much longer; let's head in." "Oh. Whoops. Okay."

...............................................

Clint stood in front of the coffee pot like he always did once they got back in the apartment, watching Dog Cops from a distance. Kate sat on the couch, scratching Lucky's ears, and peered back at him. She liked how he got this little smile on his face whenever he watched that stupid show, and he turned his gaze to her and grinned and -- damn it!

"Clint! Jesus Christ, the coffee pot's spilling!" 

As Clint frantically grabbed a handful of paper towels and tried wiping up the mess, Kate rushed to turn the coffee pot off. "Damn it," he muttered, "damn it." And they left it at that.

...............................................

Kate slept in Clint's bed. She always did when she stayed over there, kicking Clint out to the couch. Sometimes she felt bad about it. 

With a sigh, she stared at the ceiling. She couldn't get a wink of sleep. There was no way she would get any, not with Clint out there and his odd staring and his absentmindedness. 

A ring startled her. Lifting herself up from bed, she scrutinized the nightstand. Clint had left his cell there, and Kate picked it up without a second thought. 

It was from Natasha. Kate didn't have any idea why she was texting Clint for at 2AM. She obviously wouldn't share S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets over the phone; maybe she was just checking in. 

"Everything going well with Kate?"

"You're kidding me, Hawkeye," she spoke, stuffing the cell phone in her pocket. "you're kidding me." 

...............................................

"What's this?" 

"Hm? That's a cell phone, Katie," Clint joked, and Kate felt like punching him. "Focus, Barton. There's a hidden message." Clint took the phone from her, eyeing the texts between him and Natasha. Once he realized that he hadn't actually deleted them nor put a password on his phone like Tony nagged him about, he rested his head in his hands. "Ugh, I'm stupid."

Kate let out a sigh, and brushed off a bunch of junk from the top of the coffee table. After she sat down, she gazed at him. "You know, it was pretty obvious," she said, "you liking me. God, Clint, you were so distracted. You kept on staring at me, too, and if that didn't make it clear, those texts sure did." 

"So, what should we do about this? I mean, I really, really, really, really like you, Katie, and --" Before he could say anything else, Kate pressed her lips against his. She enjoyed it. He enjoyed it. 

Kate studied him for a moment, and grinned. "I could tell you were really focused," she teased. Clint hemmed and hawed, flustered, making Kate laugh. She punched his arm playfully. "Oh, c'mon, Hawkeye. You can admit that you enjoyed it." Clint grinned at her. 

"Okay, fine. You're perfect, Hawkeye."


End file.
